


Pale Mornings and Warm Evenings

by breadcrow



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, everyone but moomin and snufkin are just mentioned, they in love, this happens in fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadcrow/pseuds/breadcrow
Summary: The morning rain was unexpected, but welcome. After all, it wasn’t too heavy and the air would soon be fresh and clean and the sight would be quite lovely. His tent was waterproof and would hold up, so he was free of worries that morning. A walk would let him appreciate the valley in the rain. He was leaving soon and he wanted to make it up to Moomintroll.When did he start to think that he owed something to Moomin when he left? The thought was absurd, he had no debt to no one.A walk would definitely clear his head.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Pale Mornings and Warm Evenings

It was the soft pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof that woke Moomintroll. It was not unusual for rainy days; after all, it was autumn. But, unlike the first few days of the season, the droplets did not seem to really be as heavy as they once was. They had just passed summer and the rain would lower in intensity over the days, but this change was quite fast for Moominvalley.

Moomin didn’t mind it at all. Afterall, this lovely drizzle was absolutely the type of weather that Snufkin would take a stroll in. He sometimes invited Moomin to come join him, and though he didn’t appreciate it as much as Snufkin would, he was just as happy to walk with.

Ah, Snufkin. What a wonderful creature. Moomin was immediately fascinated by the clothes he wore, and the aura around him. The mouth organ he played on often had such lovely sounds and his laughter were precious and few.

He did not have any attachments, leaving himself free to wander about, he had said, but they’d become fast friends and soon, he was leaving for winter. That first winter was quite upsetting for Moomin, as his best friend was going and may never come back, but Snufkin had promised to return in spring.

And so he did.

And soon, he’ll be gone again.

Moomin frowned. Suddenly, the whole morning was dreary and sad. Why was he getting upset over this now? It was barely mid-autumn and Snufkin wouldn’t really go before hibernation started, unless something came up. And he would tell him if he did go. It was quite silly to get wrapped up in something like this that has happened for years now.

Moomin got up.

* * *

The morning rain was unexpected, but welcome. After all, it wasn’t too heavy and the air would soon be fresh and clean and the sight would be quite lovely. His tent was waterproof and would hold up, so he was free of worries that morning. A walk would let him appreciate the valley in the rain. He was leaving soon and he wanted to make it up to Moomintroll.

When did he start to think that he owed something to Moomin when he left? The thought was absurd, he had no debt to no one.

A walk would definitely clear his head.

A simple glance at the skies made it clear that it’ll be completely fine if he walked. As long as he didn’t take off his hat. Snufkin knew he would be horribly upset if Moominmamma fussed over him and kept him inside Moominhouse just because of a measly cold. Or fever. Both were equally terrible.

Stepping out of his tent, Snufkin started to walk along the woods. He would certainly find something if he dared to go into the forest itself, but what would be the fun of that? Besides, he did want to see Moominhouse before he wandered off, just to notify anyone who happened to see him that yes, he was fine.

Why would he want to pass Moominhouse? Notifying people sounded like a terrible reason to do so; he’ll come and go whenever he pleases. Well, it’s not quite that terrible, as long as he doesn’t make a habit of it.

Like going in winter and coming back in spring.

Stars, what was going on with him today? Thoughts like these were rather disturbing the nice walk he had planned. Perhaps he should pour them into a song. A little tune. Thinking about them wouldn’t do any good for anyone.

Realizing that he had bumped into a tree, Snufkin regained his senses. Looking around again, it seemed to him that he had accidently wandered into the woods themselves.

And across something quite interesting.

* * *

The day was boring. Little My was visiting her sister so she wasn’t at Moominhouse to wreak havoc and make the day go somewhat faster. Snorkmaiden was still rather miffed at the fact that Moomin tried to spend as much time with Snufkin as he possibly could instead of everyone else. Sniff was probably with Snorkmaiden and Snufkin…

Well, he shouldn’t bother him. After all, he needs alone time sometimes. It doesn’t matter which season.

But sometimes, he felt so very lonely without all these friends. It was quite clear that he needed to say something to someone or he might burst with all these thoughts in his head. Pappa wouldn’t be much help and Mamma was far too busy. So, he headed to bed without telling anyone about it. It wasn’t time for him to really sleep, but he felt like if the day didn’t end soon, he would be very unnerved.

He should tell someone soon. Mamma always said that keeping things to yourself wasn’t always good, especially if it was something that was problematic.

Sighing, he turned and closed his eyes.

A whistle comes from outside.

His ears perk up. Moomin jolted up as the whistle comes again.

Scrambling out of bed, he pushed open the window to see Snufkin smiling up at him. Grinning, he clambered out and onto the roof. Climbing down the ladder to meet the mumrik, he simply turned and started walking in a direction. Moomin followed him.

Finally! This was why he didn’t see Snufkin all day, he was planning to show him something! And to be perfectly honest, he did prefer these surprises a little more than the simple conversations he had with him. They were fine, but it sometimes got a bit boring to recite all the adventures Snufkin wasn’t in to him or just sit there and enjoy each other’s company.

Now, looking around, Moomin noticed that they were in the forest. It was a bit frightening to be in someplace like this, even if the sun was still up. He didn’t question anything as Snufkin silently offered him a hand up the rock that led to a path up the mountain. He obviously had already gone up as he could predict each small crack and what might cause Moomin to fall.

And slowly, he could see where they were going. The cliff which overlooked all of the valley. Snufkin wanted to take him up there? Even though they had already gone up there multiple times, most of which were with other people, Moomin was not disappointed at all. Snufkin did find a new path that headed up there and most importantly, was much shorter than any other way.

Soon, they came to the edge of the cliff.

Wordlessly, Snufkin sat down and offered for him to sit next to. Moomin gladly did.

Why were they really here? Surely it wasn’t just to sit and stare at nothing. Though that wouldn’t be too far-fetched, this was Snufkin.

“Moomintroll.”

His name was spoken softly, lightly, almost so that the wind took it away. But Moomin could hear it.

He moved his gaze from the trees of the valley to Snufkin. His head was slightly tilted and a most wonderous smile was on his face. It was the kind that slightly made his eyes squint and rarely appeared.

After a while of just staring at each other, Moomin finally realized that Snufkin wanted him to look up at the sky.

It made sense why he chose this specific time to come.

The sky was bathed in oranges and reds that turned the trees of the same colour into dark silhouettes, and further the colours went, a smoky purple joined in. The clouds took on lighter shades and provided more diversity to the sky above them. And the sun was dipping down under the horizon, a rich, bright yellow that seemed to overshadow the summer sun. Well, it was more gold, but that hardly mattered right now.

Glancing at Snufkin, Moomin stopped breathing. He was also looking up at the sky, his smile dropping into something more gentler. His hat was tilted far more back than it usually was, letting the sun highlight his face. His dark-brown eyes were turned into honey-brown and he seemed awed.

Moomin was quite sure that Snufkin had seen his fair share of sunsets and sunrises on his travels and in Moominvalley, even the autumn ones, which were much more lovely than the usual ones. Perhaps it was the fact that it was also showing the entirety of the valley, or maybe it was the sounds in the background, the song that Moomin could never hear. Or maybe it was Moomin-

He stopped himself there. He would not let his feelings ruin this wonderful moment.

* * *

Moomin shifted closer to him. An offer. Something he took almost immediately, moving close enough to slightly brush each other’s arms. The sunset was wonderful, and Moomintroll along with it. As simple as his colours were, the sunset allowed them to shine, switching his white for a light golden.

“Snufkin.”

His voice was a whisper, but sharp. The way he spoke always drew Snufkin to him. Like everything else about him. Oh, how lovely this troll is.

Moomin’s paw moved from his lap to above the other’s. Always so considerate, always so kind. Snufkin grasped his paw. He would not lie to himself.

Snufkin was very much in love with Moomintroll. Utterly infatuated. So much, that he couldn’t even find words to describe him.

This truth both frightened and made him ecstatic. He wasn’t sure which emotion made him shiver. Moomin immediately moved closer, though it was hesitant. Snufkin allowed it.

So now they were really touching each other. He knew that there was a slight pink on his cheeks that hopefully Moomin would think was the trick of the light.

“Snufkin,” His name sounded just like his father wanted it to sound like, soft at the start, sharp at the end. “Are you ever going to stop coming back to the valley?”

“No,” The answer just came out, like his body knew how he would’ve replied. Unfortunately, his body was listening to his heart, not his head. “I’m not going to stop coming back anytime soon,”

He did hope that Moomintroll wouldn’t be too upset afterwards. “But, I might,” Feeling the paw in his tense up, Snufkin gripped tighter.

“Not anytime soon, though. Not anytime soon.” Repeating these words seemed to make the troll relax again.

He really did want to continue coming back to this valley, to its inhabitants that were far too kind and this incredible troll that seemed to care for him so very much. But he didn’t trust himself to make a promise. Never did, and he probably never would. His feelings may change in the future and the itch that comes at times may return at full force.

Snufkin let his body fall lightly onto the other’s shoulder. As much as one could when pushed against another. He could feel the surprise jolt through his body.

“I promise.” The words were no more than a breath, even Snufkin himself almost couldn’t hear it. But it was there. The first promise that he had ever made. A promise that anchored him to this valley, to this one place.

But, shockingly, he didn’t mind it at all.


End file.
